fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Mikazuchi
Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild and a member of its team competing in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 6 Appearance Kagura is a slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight dark hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of thigh-high boots and sit under a short frilled skirt. On her head, Kagura ties a ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up, giving them the appearance of animal ears. Personality Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. According to Millianna, Kagura holds a deep hatred towards Jellal due to him having stolen everything away from her. She holds a desire to kill him with her sword Archenemy and only will unsheath it when she will kill him. History Kagura seems to have some history with Jellal Fernandes and is stated by Millianna that he stole everything away from Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 22 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Kagura, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau Stadium as one of the participants for her all-female guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 After watching her team mates participate in their events, Kagura is selected to represent her team in the final battle of the second day, against Team Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria. Whilst her team mates appear worried with the match up, Kagura appears calm and collected, placidly walking to meet her opponent in the centre of the arena. After betting her life on the battle she will participate in, Kagura watches as Yukino quickly summons both Libra and Pisces to fight her. Kagura swiftly dodges Pisces' attacks and when seemingly weighed down by Libra's Magic, Kagura is able to break free by utilizing her own. She charges towards Yukino, whilst at the same time slicing through both Pisces and the newly summoned Ophiuchus with her blade. She quickly reaches Yukino, and with a quick comment on Yukino's immaturity when making their bet, attacks Yukino and lets her fall, winning the battle for her team and earning Team Mermaid Heel ten points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 3-17 After the third day's event wherein Erza battled, Kagura stares at Erza, saying that she's the one who knows Jellal well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 10 Kagura walks side by side with her teammates around Crocus when she sees Jellal, the one who, as stated by Millianna, she wishes to kill with her Archenemy. Her face turns pale and she covers her mouth with her hand. She falls to the ground whilst the others worry about her. She begins to make noises while covering her mouth and grips her sword tightly. Kagura grabs Millianna's hand, in order to keep her from attacking, when she notices that Millianna has also seen Jellal within the crowd of Rune Knights. While getting up, Kagura tells Millianna she is fine now, and says to her self that the fairies were hiding Jellal the whole time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 5-7 Later that day, Kagura takes a bath while thinking about what happened earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 18 After Minerva is declared the winner, Kagura looks on as Erza, Natsu and Gray confront Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 5 After the new Fairy Tail team is made, Kagura, alongside her teammates, looks at the members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 19 Kagura teams up with Millianna as they fight Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki during the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games' tag battles portion. Due to the time limit, the match ends in a draw. Yuka and Lyon, who are overwhelmed with Kagura's strength, stand their position as Kagura and Millianna walk back to their team. As they walk, Kagura is asked by Millianna if she is fine, to which she approves. Kagura tells Millianna that if the fight was a duel to the death, she, Millianna, would have died. Kagura tells her to become stronger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 17-18 Kagura murmurs Erza's name after the fourth day's final tag battle, the battle of the Dragon Slayers, reaches its conclusion, with team Fairy Tail coming out victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Kagura, standing proud, leads her team into the stadium as the fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games begins, with her team currently standing in third place. Her team receives many applause' and cheers from their adoring fans as they walk into the stadium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-12 Kagura stands in front of Risley as she listens to the three commentators announce the rules of the event of the final day, and springs into action as the bell is rang, heading out alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-5 She comes across Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, but quickly defeats them with one blow, earning two points for her team. She rapidly turns around to attack Sting but is unable to engage him in battle due to Sting fleeing the area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 13-14 Kagura swiftly comes from behind Erza while gripping her sword, and begins to assault her with multiple blows using her sheath Archenemy sword. As they continue to battle it out, Kagura states that she will determine if the glory bestow upon titania is worth honoring. Both talented swordsman show no signs of backing down; delivering multiple attacks at a quick pace one after another. However, before they can continue Minerva appears from thin air and grabs a hold of Kagura and Erza's face. Minerva separates them and flips them both over, but Kagura quickly regains her posture, as does Erza. Kagura, recognize as one of the strongest female Mage competing in the Grand Magic Games, accepts Minerva's request to have a three way battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 13-19 Kagura looks at both Erza and Minerva before engaging in combat with said opponents, as she thinks about Erza's motives for shielding Jellal; she remembers that Millianna once told her that what Jellal did to Erza should be unforgivable. When Minerva provokes them, Kagura simply expresses her displeasure, and commands for them to come at her. She takes a hold of her Archenemy sword as she rushes towards both opponents, not heisting as she clashes with them. After the powerful shock wave created by their attacks, Kagura and the two other female Mages begin to assult one another with devastating blows until Minerva manages to push Erza back with her unnamed Magic. However, Kagura abruptly dodges her attack and kicks her in the face, only to be kicked in the face in a similar manner by Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 1-10 Nonetheless, Kagura regains her posture and attacks Erza, but is caught off guard by Sabertooth's strongest Mage, Minerva, who attacks her with a blast-like spell. Seconds after, Kagura recovers and reappears, using her sheathed Archenemy to prod Minerva in the side of her stomach. But Erza attacks her rapidly from above. She is then enveloped by one of Minerva's commonly used spell. As Minerva cast the beastly figure of combat god, as stated by Mavis Vermilion, Kagura and Erza are trapped in one of her spells. Minerva then unleashes the combat god by the use of her Yakuma Magic, destroying the surrounding area as well as receiving shocking expressions from the commentators and spectators alike. Despite being hit with said attacks, Kagura and Erza stand their position, unfazed. However, Kagura's state of mind rapidly changes when Minerva reveals to of had captured Millianna. Angrily, she looks at Minerva with a killing desire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 11-20 Magic and Abilities Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. While making only a marginal use of it during her battle with Yukino Aguria, merely employing it to cancel out the effects of this very same Magic used against her by one of Yukino's Celestial Spirits, Libra, it can be assumed that Kagura is highly adept at Gravity Change, having been the one responsible for teaching it to Risley Law, someone employing it proficiently as her main Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 6 at some point in the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 12 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Her swordplay could be considered to be of the highest caliber, seeing as to perform her attacks, Kagura doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs a unique Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, something which amazed even a seasoned swordswoman such as Erza Scarlet. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently defeat its summoner Yukino without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. The Mermaid Heel Mage seems to rely on this peculiar fighting style in order not to draw the known sword in her possession, Archenemy, whose unsheathing, according to Millianna, could cause a cataclysm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 14-17 This form of combat allows her to not only engage other sword-wielding fighters in fast exchange of slashes (proving herself a match for Erza),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 15-17 but also to inflict blunt attacks on foes with her sheath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 13 Enhanced Reflexes: Kagura has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two creatures composing the Celestial Spirit Pisces by jumping, subsequently managing to do the same a second time after nullifying the added gravity Libra had subjected her to; showing that she also possess remarkable speed in the use of her Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 10-12 Hand to Hand Combatant: While commonly relying on swordsmanship, Kagura can also employ unarmed attack when given the right chance, as shown from her kicking Minerva in the face while the latter was busy assaulting Erza during their three-way confrontation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 10 Immense Durability: Kagura has displayed a high degree of resistance to physical punishment, enduring attacks from both Erza and Minerva (and even managing to regain her balance after a fall which left the former, who had kicked her down and subsequently fallen herself, off her feet) without seeming injuries, and ultimately suffering the latter's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 11-19 Equipment Archenemy (不倶戴天 Fugutaiten): Kagura wields "The Blade of Resentment" (怨刀 Ontō), Archenemy, to use her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut Ophiuchus into four pieces while still sheathed as well as to defeat Yukino Aguria. According to Millianna, once Kagura pulls out the sword, it would cause a cataclysm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 15 Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Kagura's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Yukino Aguria) ''"I haven't relied on luck since the instant I was born. Everything has been the result of my choices. That is what leads my existence towards the future."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 13 *(To Yukino Aguria) ''"Sometimes, mermaids can devour tigers."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 19 Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Aguria *Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Mermaid Heel Members